This invention relates to a verapamil pellet formulation for oral administration and the use thereof in the preparation of verapamil-containing pharmaceutical formulations which allow one to achieve a controlled absorption of verapamil in vivo. The invention relates, in particular, to a verapamil formulation suitable for once daily administration.